


Her Beacon

by Kalloway



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 16:23:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16141001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Marth was her beacon; a Marth of her own is something else.





	Her Beacon

**Author's Note:**

> for an unfinished attempt at luxken27's summer mini-challenge. posting anyway, as edited/completed. ^^;; 
> 
> 'tan' from table 4

Her hair was darker than his, but Lucina wasn't surprised. Her skin was a bit darker as well, though she thought he looked pale. Perhaps it was artistic license. Whatever artist-mage had created her Marth, they had done a truly impressive job. He was just as strong, kind, devoted... And he was willing to talk to her for hours, telling her stories that were close enough to the ones Chrom had read to her when she was a child for her to know he wasn't just making them up. 

Marth fought brilliantly, fiercely, and without hesitation. When Lucina had taken to the sky on a pegasus her mother had found for her, she'd put her Falchion in Marth's hands... She put herself in his hands, too, before long. Lucina knew she was not his princess but she couldn't quite see it as wrong. Marth and Caeda had lived and died in their own time. This Marth was hers alone and it wasn't as if she was the only one to have gotten close to one of the growing roster of einherjar that walked among the army. 

They weren't talking at the moment, though. Not in the relative darkness of their tent, lit only by a small lantern casting shadows over their bodies as she moved on top of him, no. The time for talking had passed for the night. Marth's hands were on her hips, guiding her as she rose and fell, her hair hanging over them both. Lucina knew she was close- her body felt ready to ignite. Beneath her, Marth's expression suggested he very felt much the same. 

This was something that hadn't been in the stories-- He was glorious as he came; Lucina knew even though she couldn't keep her eyes open as she succumbed to her own pleasure. And afterward, Marth tangled his fingers in her hair and smiled at her, warm, kind, and full of love. 

He'd been her beacon of hope for so long. She'd wanted nothing more than to... 

Lucina still dressed like him, but Marth never complained. 

She wasn't surprised at all.


End file.
